Did You Drop From The Sky?
by Frosted BlossomZ
Summary: Li Xiao Lang is the Emperor of China, and Sakura Kinomoto is just a commoner. Li finds himself in war, and somehow he lands into a place that is unknown to him. Sakura is told to help Li, but is unaware that he is the Emperor. Their journey begins...SS
1. Prologue

Did you drop from the sky?  
  
Prologue  
  
Ancient China Palace-Throne Room [[I dunno wat u call it..the room that the Emperor sits on his throne and all the judges assembles in front of the Emperor]]  
  
Emperor Li was sitting on his throne impatiently, waiting for the messages about the progress of the war. He knew he had to join in the war sooner or later. His mother sat besides him on a separate throne.  
  
"My son, I know you will lead the army to fight this battle. But please be careful! You are my only son, and you know your sisters cannot take over the throne. And I know that their husbands wouldn't be able to do a good job, because they would become power hungry, and fight over the throne. It will cause many complications in the family. This is your right, and no one else's," Queen Yelan stated firmly.  
  
"Yes, I know mother. I will be careful, and make you proud, but most of all I will protect my people," said Emperor Li, with determined eyes.  
  
"I know you would make me proud son, I know you will," whispered the Queen.  
  
"Also, if you successfully win this war- and I know you will- you will have to find a bride or I shall chose a princess for you. There are many princesses, and you can choose the one you most desire. I need grandchildren from my only son."  
  
"I will try but I cannot promise you anything mother, and if you shall excuse me, I shall go to my study room to look over the war plans," the Emperor said rather coldly.  
  
Queen Yelan chose to ignore her son's tone and said, "Yes, you may go, but please remember your promise."  
  
"Like you'll let me forget it," the Emperor muttered.  
  
"Did you say something Xiao Lang?"  
  
"No mother," came the Emperor's reply.  
  
The Emperor bowed before the Queen before leaving. 'All she ever thinks is about me getting married! Doesn't she ever understand that I absolutely detest those snobby idiotic princesses?!' the Emperor thought, as he walked to his study room.  
  
"Wong sern (Emperor/King)," replied the maids and guards in Chinese, as the Emperor walked past.  
  
The Emperor just nodded his head in their direction, and continued to walk to his designated place.  
  
"The Emperor is so handsome," replied one of the maids dreamily.  
  
"Don't let anyone hear you," another scolded. "Your head might be off if anyone else hears you!"  
  
The other pouted and continued her work. The maids wore pretty dresses that were made out of baby blue, baby pink, and other soft colours, depending on what their jobs were. [[You see in Ancient China, the maids that were looking after the Queen sometimes where different coloured clothing. Don't ask me why though. O.o]]  
  
The Emperor never escaped a day without anyone telling him how handsome he is. 'Is looks all they think about?' the Emperor asked himself. He shook his head and walked into his study. The Palace was very out in the open, meaning the walkways were outside. There were many doors on the walls, and there were also many separate buildings.  
  
As the Emperor sat down, he leafed through a pile of thin, fragile, white papers. His table was made of sturdy wood, and there was a throne behind the very big and long table. Covering the table was a gold coloured cloth, with embroidered pictures of dragons, and phoenixes. His table was facing the double doors. The Emperor already planned out everything, and made sure there was 'plan b' and so forth ready.  
  
As the Emperor was about to leave the study room, a soldier burst through the doors. The soldier knelt in front of the Emperor, and told the Emperor the bad news.  
  
"Ok, get the troops ready," ordered the Emperor.  
  
"Yes your majesty," the soldier said and walked- I mean ran out of the room.  
  
The Emperor was already in his battle costume. Metal plate to protect his torso and a helmet for his head, he took off his Emperor's hat thing-to show he was the Emperor-and put on the helmet instead. He grabbed his sword, and went off. As the Emperor was walking to his awaiting horse and men, his mother walked towards him.  
  
Everyone bowed down to Queen Yelan. "You may rise," she said.  
  
"Thank you, your majesty," they all replied.  
  
"Wong a mar (mother)," greets the Emperor.  
  
"Son, please be careful," said the Queen rather worriedly. "No worries mother, I will be careful. I will be back, that I promise," said the Emperor rather confidently.  
  
"Do not be so confident son. Expect the unexpected," she scolded him. [[Doesn't that sound familiar?*^-^*]]  
  
"Yes I won't mother," said the Emperor, sighing. "I should be off now. Take care, mother." The Emperor pecked his mother on the cheek and bowed respectfully.  
  
The Queen held her tears back as she watched her only son went away to end this war. 'Please be ok, and please come back alive my dearest son,' said Yelan, as she walked back to the main palace, as her son and army rode off into the far distance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS coz CLAMP owns it *^-^* So dun sue me! All I own is the plot.and other characters-if there's ne that I made up. I'll tell u which characters I own.  
  
Plz review so I know if you guys like it or not. *^-^* Thanx and bai! 


	2. Breakfast Party?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS coz CLAMP owns it, so dun sue! I only write fanfiction!  
  
~*~[[^Frosted BlossomZ^]]~*~ aka to some authors as ~*~[[^P*e*A*c*H**b*L*o*S*s*O*m^]]~*~  
  
I thank you all for reviewing!*^-^* So happy!! I don't know how to describe my happiness!  
  
I would like to thank these peeps for reviewing & telling me what you fink! :: Pompay: I'm really glad that you love my story, and I hope you like this chapter.personally I don't think I did such a good job. Thanx for the encouragement! You're the first to review fankies!! *^-^*  
  
Malgeta42: Thanx for the suggestion. I'll try to put in detail how the characters feel, their environment, and greater depth to their personalities. I'll try my best to improve for you guys! *^-^*  
  
Nanako Wangu: Thanx for telling me what Emperor is in Mando*^-^* I used Canto.but I should use Mando, coz that's what they speak in the Forbidden City! Thankies!!!! *^-^*  
  
Sweet-captor: Thanx *^-^*  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy: Hehehe the title did give it away didn't it? Can never really imagine Li lost, but there's always a first *mwahahahaha* aren't I evil? Lolz  
  
Se-chan: Ok, I'll try to update quickly! *^-^*  
  
Angel with luck: Thanx for telling me about the question mark, I didn't really notice till you told me -.-;; I'm glad you really like it too. And I'm glad you think my story had a future! Fankies again! *^-^*  
  
Dragonstar03: Ok me update faster! *^-^*  
  
Animemistress419: Thanx! I'm glad you like the plot! *^-^*  
  
Kura-chan: Glad you like the story! Thanx! *^-^*  
  
Michelle: Ok. Me try to update faster! I'm glad you like my story! *^-^*I'm also glad you like fanfiction! I should thank some authors for inspiring me to write fanfictions! Such great authors they are! *^-^* Newayz fankies!!!*^-^*  
  
I'm really grinning from ear to ear. *^-^* I've been smiling so much. Anyways, on with the story ne? Here it is peeps, the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Breakfast Party???  
  
In another part of China.  
  
"Sakura! Please wake up and help me with breakfast!" yelled her mother.  
  
Sparkling emerald orbs were revealed as the pretty girl awoke. She was around 16 and had a lovely figure, and beautiful light brown hair. It flowed to her lower back.  
  
She fixed her hair prettily with her hair curving this way and that on the top of her head. She put on her clothing which was made from poorer material, as her family is not really rich.  
  
She opened the double doors, and closed them behind her. The sun's rays blinded her for a few seconds, but she got use to it, and walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was built next to the house, and it was made of wood. Inside the kitchen was a stone built stove. It was sort of like a stone box, except at the front it had a wide opening for burning wood, and a top, so the food can be cooked. A bundle of wood was on the right side of the kitchen.  
  
Sakura helped her mother carry out the dishes to the wooden table that stood outside her house.  
  
"Good morning mother," greeted Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning daughter," replied her mother, smiling.  
  
Nadeshiko had the same emerald eyes as her daughter. She had long wavy grey hair that went up to her waist, but she always kept her hair up as she is married, even though she was a widow. Nadeshiko was always described as elegant and gentle.  
  
Sakura looked like her mother, but had her father's personality. Well, she does kinda.Anyways, The Kinomoto family had guests over this morning. Sakura laid out all the dishes her mother cooked in the morning, and waited for the guests to arrive.  
  
"Sakura?" a voice called out on the other side of the door. [[A.N: VERY IMPORTANT! In Ancient China, they had a gate thing that was the entrance to the whole estate, or a area of land, in which the family lived. So, it's like a front door and gate at the same time. It's a bit confusing unless you know about these things, or if you're Azn, and have watched those movies that were set in Ancient China.]]  
  
Sakura opened the door, and revealed a pregnant Tomoyo, and a proud husband.  
  
"Welcome Tomoyo and Eriol!" greeted Sakura. Sakura hugged Tomoyo carefully, and hugged Eriol really tightly. Eriol was like a older brother to her, and he loved her dearly too. [[As a brother! Not anything else! It's a S+S fanfic!]]  
  
Eriol had wavy blue hair, and doesn't wear glasses. [[No such thing as glasses back in Ancient China.]] The couple was married for a year, and was expecting the child in a few months time. Eriol was extremely proud and excited. Tomoyo was equally ecstatic about the child, and was already planning how many kids she was going to have.  
  
Sakura and Eriol helped Tomoyo through the door frame, and helped her sit on the wooden bench carefully. Sakura went back to the door to close it, but a hand stopped her. The hand belonged to a boy who always tells stories- well to put it bluntly, lies.  
  
"Takashi and Chiharu!" chirped Sakura cheerfully. She hugged them both, but soon children's voices were heard.  
  
"Good morning Aunty Sakura!" chirped two children. One was three years old, but was indeed very intelligent. The eldest child was a boy, who is four years old, and had Takashi's sense of humour, yet has Chiharu's intelligence. The eldest boy had Takashi's blue hair and Chiharu's pretty eyes. The youngest was indeedly cute, as she was a girl, and had the most adorable smile ever! She also has Chiharu's sparkling eyes, and her father's blue hair.  
  
Both children ran to Sakura and hugged her. Sakura hugged them back, and was grinning ear to ear. "Do come in," said Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol just came before you two, and mother is nearly finished cooking breakfast, so just sit down and relax," smiled Sakura.  
  
She led her friends and their children to the humble wooden table. [[A.N: Indeedly humble. The lower class only had rough wooden tables to eat on.]]  
  
Then, more voiced could be heard, and in no time, nearly all the friends were over for breakfast. Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi [[Is this how to spell Tomoyo's mother's name???]] helped Nadeshiko with cooking more food.  
  
Sakura was laughing to Takashi's *cough cough* stories, and believing them. Sakura is indeedly still dense as ever, but still cheerful. Nothing really brought the young lady down, except for her beloved father's death.  
  
Sakura's father Fujitaka, was chopping wood for cooking, and spotted ling zhi [[This is a very expensive Chinese medicine. [[In Australia it costs around-for da best-$50 something according to Chinese weighing system. Which is less than a kilo.]], growing in the wild, on the mountain side.  
  
He knew this was a rare find, so he climbed the mountain side carefully, as not to slip and fall to the bottom of the cliff. When he nearly reached the lovely ling zhi, he was celebrating too early, and lost his footing. So you can imagine the rest.  
  
His body was washed ashore weeks later, and was known as Fujitaka. Nadeshiko was extremely worried when her husband was missing for the few weeks. Sakura was getting really aggravated, but kept calm for the sake of her mother's sanity and her own. When they heard about the body, they quickly went to see it. There they found the body of Fujitaka, and they broke down in tears. It was extremely tough for the two females.  
  
But they managed, and learned to cope with the sudden death. Sakura also has an older sister, who is married to a rich young man. The rich young man isn't really nice. He has dark brown hair, and matching eyes, and was quite tall. Her sister loved her family a lot, and misses them dearly. When she heard about the death of her father, she grieved for him a few months, but pulled herself together. She occasionally slips out of the large estate to visit her mother and sister. She gives them money, and clothing, and medication.  
  
Her sister got busted once, so she visits them irregularly so her husband cannot tell when she is going to visit them. Her husband respects her, as she has had an education, thanks to her father. Her father's family use to be rich, so Fujitaka had an education. [[A.N: Rich families could only afford to hire teachers to teach their children. Well, only boys were allowed I think. Anyways.]]  
  
So Fujitaka taught both of his daughters well, and they were very grateful that they can read and write. Sakura's older sister was very smart, and caught the eye of the rich young man, that is now her husband. Her husband respects her a lot, and loves her too, but he doesn't like her family.  
  
Sakura is very good with a needle, and would sometimes help her mother with embroidery. She would make clothes and handkerchiefs to sell at the markets to get more money.  
  
Touya, Sakura's cousin, passed the big exam that was held in Ancient China, and became a judge. He was very rich, and would occasionally visit the Kinomotos. He would help them financially, and give them food and money. He was very close to Sakura, and loved her dearly. He was rather over- protective of her like an older brother.  
  
So when suitors would come, Touya always have to be informed, and would visit the Kinomotos. He refused ALL the suitors, and say that they weren't good enough for Sakura.  
  
Life goes on for the Kinomoto family. Both mother and youngest daughter were doing quite well, and weren't lonely, as their friends and neighbours always kept them company, and would help them out whenever they could.  
  
Sakura ate absent-mindedly, and cleaned up her bowl after she had finished eating. Sakura joined her friends, and were talking about everything!.  
  
"Sakura, have you found your perfect suitor yet? You're already sixteen years old," asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes I know Tomoyo. Don't have to be worried about me you know. I will marry one day, but I don't think anytime soon because, I haven't found the one yet. I know my mother will arrange my marriage soon," said Sakura, with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure you'll find the one you love very soon. I just have this feeling," smiled Eriol.  
  
"Thanks," said Sakura, smiling.  
  
"No problems, always a pleasure," bowed Eriol.  
  
Everyone started to laugh. "Sakura, don't you have to make some clothes and handkerchiefs to sell?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, the girls and I decided we are going to help you," Chiharu replied.  
  
"You guys don't have to you know. I can do this," stated Sakura.  
  
"Well there's not a lot to do, you know. Eriol won't let me do a lot of work because I'm pregnant, so might as well be useful for once!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"You're never useless Tomoyo," said Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.  
  
They all laughed as they said that at the same time. All the girls helped to clean up, and went to work on the clothes and handkerchiefs. The guys went to see what their wives and friends were up to.  
  
"So this is what the females are up to eh?" commented Eriol.  
  
All the girls jumped a bit because they didn't notice the guys, and were shocked.  
  
"Sorry to make you girls jumpy," apologised Eriol.  
  
"Do that again, and your ear won't feel a thing for the rest of your life!" yelled Tomoyo, as she pinched her husband's ear firmly.  
  
"Owwww, sweetie you can let go of my ear now you know. I promise I won't scare you again. Owww! I mean I won't surprise you ever again like that. Better?" said Eriol, while flinching every time Tomoyo pulled on his ear.  
  
"That's more like it!" said Tomoyo, smiling to herself.  
  
The girls were giggling, and the guys where looking at the couple with amusement. "What you all looking at!" snapped Eriol.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing," laughed the guys.  
  
"You find it very amusing do you?" asked Eriol, while advancing upon the guys.  
  
"Chill man, it's ok. Chiharu is more stronger than Tomoyo. When she was pregnant, her moods change like the weather! She also pinched my ear a lot. Did you know that-" before Takashi could say any more, Chiharu was pinching Takashi's ear, and whacking him on his head a lot.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, including their children. "I never knew mummy could be so violent," whispered the eldest child.  
  
"Neither did I," the youngest replied.  
  
"Anyways," said Sakura sweatdropping. "We girls should get a move on these delicate handkerchiefs and clothing. We have a deadline you know!"  
  
"Ok, we'll go back home," replied all the guys.  
  
"Good, Takashi can you please take the children home, so that I can help Sakura?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come along kids, time for us to find another adventure!" said Takashi.  
  
"Another adventure dad? Are you going to slip and fall again father?" replied the eldest cheekily.  
  
"I'm not clumsy, and don't talk back to your father, it's disrespectful, and then people would say your mother and I didn't teach your proper manners, now out you go!"  
  
Takashi pushed his kids out the door, and yelled. "Bye!"  
  
"See you later!" was his reply to the 'bye' that the said. He still could hear laughter and talking, but he heard many people were bidding their 'goodbyes'.  
  
"Kids how bout we go to your grandparents place? You haven't seen them in a while, and you love their birds," said Takashi.  
  
"Yeah, we wanna go to grandparent's place!" chirped his two children happily.  
  
"Ok, here we come!" said Takashi, as he dragged his children along him, down the busy road of their hometown.  
  
If the market place was quiet, you could hear a faint, 'HOE!!' in the background. [[O.o]]  
  
What was that 'Hoe' for, well find out in the next chapter.or so.Hmmmm.Plz review peeps! Please? *puppy dog eyes* Coz if there's not a lot of reviews I know that the story isn't realli good, so I may not continue it. So plz review! *^-^* Bai! Also, I know this chapter sucks, so me making it more interesting. Plz dun kill me yet!  
  
P.S Could some authors tell me how to make the bold, and underlines words to stay that way? I've got some italic words, and they don't end up that way either, when I upload.*scratches head* If you know how to, plz tell me. *^-^* 


	3. The Meeting of the Ying Fa & Little Wolf

Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Ying Fa & Little Wolf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, as you already know, so plz don't sue me! I only own Zhung Ting!  
  
I thank those for reviewing! *^-^* I read them all, & I'll put the thank you list in the next chapter! I'm kinda lazy now But dun bash me! I promise I will! Now here's the second chapter.  
  
At the war.  
  
Horse's hooves, battle cries, clanging of swords and other weapons could be heard in the battle field. The soldiers fighting each other, trying to take their opponent down, before they get killed themselves; and the Emperor fighting their enemy on horse back.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, you are going DOWN!" cried Zhung Ting.  
  
"Are you so sure of that?" smirked Li.  
  
"Of course I am, if I wasn't, I wouldn't fight you, you know. You don't know me Emperor," said Zhung Ting, emphasising 'Emperor'.  
  
"We'll see about this!" retorted Li, and charged forward with his sword.  
  
Both Li's and Zhung Ting's sword clashed, and the battle began. Bodies of dead soldiers littered the battlefield, and injured soldiers still try to fight on. Blood poured onto the barren ground, and cries of dying soldiers could be heard. Li couldn't bear to listen to the painful cries anymore, and he brought his sword down on Zhung Ting. Li nearly got Zhung in the chest, until a invisible shield stopped him.  
  
"What the?!" said Li.  
  
Zhung Ting smirked. He has dark brown hair, and glittering gold eyes. His eyes always seems to hold an evil glint in them. He smirked at the Emperor.  
  
"It's called magic Xiao Lang, not like you know."  
  
"Nah I didn't know," replied Li sarcastically. "You should know better than that Zhung, the Li clan does possess magic."  
  
"Your magic is too weak Li!" laughed Zhung.  
  
Li growled, and took out all four odufas, and called out all four at once. It missed Zhung, and Zhung struck him with lightning. Li felt like his very flesh was burning, and on fire. The pain was so intense he nearly fell off his horse.  
  
'Pull yourself together Li Xiao Lang! You can't lose to this fool, because your country is depending on you, as well as your family!' Li shouted at himself. He saw a picture of Yelan flitting through his mind.  
  
Li recovered himself, and used all four elements again. This time, stricking Zhung, but his magic took a toll on him. He felt very weak and tired, and he just barely dodged Zhung's attack.  
  
"What's the matter Li? Feeling tired already? That was just a warm up!" laughed Zhung.  
  
"Tired? Yes I'm tired," came Li's reply.  
  
Zhung laughed at this, with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, but this expression soon vanished when Li spoke again.  
  
"I'm tired of you Zhung! You're going down!" Li screamed.  
  
Li called the four elements together again, and his aim was right on target. But it didn't do a lot of damage.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Li.  
  
"Actually Li, you're going down!" cried Zhung, while summoning something. He sent a great bolt of energy towards Li, in which he tried to dodge, but unfortunately he was a second too late, and was sent flying into the air.  
  
"Zai Zheng, Li Xiao Lang!" laughed Zhung. "I won!"  
  
"I've let my country, my mother, and my family down. I'm so ashamed of myself, that I'm not going back if I survive this fall, which I entirely doubt," said Li, to nothing in particular. He felt like a bird soaring through the sky.  
  
But of course, gravitational forces took hold of the Emperor, and pulled him down. As they say, what goes up must come down! Li felt himself falling, which felt like eternity. Adrenaline ran through his veins, and he tried to slow himself down with the last ounce of magic, and felt himself land on something hard.  
  
'I must of hit the land,' Li thought, and passed out.  
  
~*~[[^Sakura's POV^]]~*~  
  
I laid the clothing and handkerchiefs on my bed carefully, taking note not to damage the delicate material, and embroidery. I walked back outside again, and flexed my sore fingers. 'I wish to escape this type of life, even though I'm happy living with my mother, and having friends living close by. I don't want my family to suffer anymore, so I wish to stumble upon fortune,' thought Sakura.  
Sakura sighed, and started to walk to her friends, when suddenly. She felt a heavy weight upon her whole body, and her legs collapsed beneath her.  
"HOE!!" screamed Sakura.  
  
Something was on her back, for all she knows, it could be a dead bird or something else.  
  
"Get it off me, get it off me!" said Sakura, as she tried to get the 'thing' off her. "Hold still Sakura!" scolded her mother. Sakura stopped squirming and let her mother pull the 'thing' off her back.  
  
"What is it mother? A dead bird or something?" inquired Sakura.  
  
"No it's not Sakura. Take a look," said Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura glanced over to Nadeshiko and found a young man in his late teens. He had messy brown hair, and his bangs was covering his eyes. He had cuts and bruises everywhere.  
  
"OMG!" cried Sakura. "He's hurt badly! Naoko and Chiharu can you guys quickly get the medicines for me please? Please hurry!"  
  
"Ok," said both girls.  
  
"I'll get a face towel," said Tomoyo, walking away to find a wash clothe.  
  
"Ok, thanks Tomoyo," said Sakura. She was quite frantic, and wanted to save this young man for some reason.  
  
'It'll be really cruel to just leave him, to let him die. He's definitely a soldier, probably the soldier of the Emperor's army,' thought Sakura, as she grabbed a shallow wash tub. She quickly filled it with water, which she got from the well, and rushed back into her room.  
  
Naoko and Chiharu handed her a whole basked full of medicines.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura smiled gratefully. Nadeshiko herded the girls out of the room, and told them to wait outside the room, as Sakura will call them when she needs their help. Nadeshiko fetched a stool for the three girls to sit on, while she attended business.  
  
The guys already left, and Sakura had to undress the young man, so she couldn't ask them for help. She started blushing, and shook her head. 'I have someone to save, so I shouldn't think about morals right now,' Sakura scolded herself. [[A.N: You see, back in Ancient China, girls and guys had to avoid each other. They couldn't touch each other at all. If a guy touches a girl's hand, it's a very intimate gesture-one of affection. So they couldn't touch each other. If you're confused, just mention it in your review & I'll answer you questions.]]  
  
Sakura carefully lifted the young man off the mattress with great effort. She needed more help, so she called her mother. 'My mother wouldn't really mind, since she's married, and she's older than us.'  
  
"MOTHER! I NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Sakura. Her mother came rushing in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was wondering if you can hold him up, so I can take off his clothes," answered Sakura.  
  
"Ok," came her mother's reply. Her mother didn't question her, as she knew she was only helping the young man.  
  
Sakura carefully undid the waist band, and carefully pulled off the armour, the shirt, and the undergarment, which consists of a white shirt. She was shocked to find, he was burnt in some areas, and many bruises were visible on his chest.  
  
'He must be in a lot of pain,' sympathised Sakura. 'At least I broke his fall.'  
  
She washed his chest, and all the cuts on his body and arms. She picked up a china bottle, and read the label. "Ummm.this one, and this, and that." mumbled Sakura.  
  
The bottles had a round bottom, and a narrower top. Sakura always put a red material stopper. She grabbed a few bottles, and opened a brown coloured bottle. She rubbed the liquid on the cuts, and put the bottle back, and took another bottle, to tend the bruises. She bandaged his cuts and bruises, and Nadeshiko laid the young man down gently.  
  
"I'll go change the water," said Nadeshiko.  
  
"Thanks mother," smiled Sakura.  
  
"No need daughter," replied Nadeshiko. "I'll always help you, remember that."  
  
Sakura smiled at her mother's reply, and looked at the young man curiously. 'He's obviously came from a rich family,' thought Sakura, as she studied his features. She checked his legs, making sure there wasn't any injuries.  
  
'His legs are fine,' smiled Sakura.  
  
Nadeshiko came into the room, and closed the door to block the other girls' curiosity. She studied her daughter expression, and the injured young man in front of them. 'Maybe he is the one for her. Time will tell,' thought Nadeshiko.  
  
"Here's the water Sakura," said Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura jumped a bit, and took the tub from her mother. "Mother can you got to the markets for me? I need to tend to this young man. Please mother?" asked Sakura, somewhat desperately.  
  
Nadeshiko laughed. "Of course I will!" Sakura put the tub down with one hand, as her mother had her other hand. Nadeshiko held her daughter's hand, and looked at her fingers. "Your fingers are quite sore, are they not?"  
  
Sakura pulled her hand from her mother's grasp, and replied, "Not at all mother."  
  
"Don't lie Sakura."  
  
"I'm not lying mother, they don't," protested Sakura.  
  
Nadeshiko grabbed Sakura's hand and gingerly touched her fingertips. Sakura inwardly flinched, and composed her expression. Nadeshiko studied her daughter.  
  
'She's in pain, but not showing it. She's as stubborn as a mule, so I won't badger her about it,' thought Nadeshiko.  
  
"Ok, please take care of yourself though Sakura."  
  
"I will mother." Sakura bundled the clothing and handkerchiefs together, and handed the bundle to her mother.  
  
"I'll be going now Sakura. Your friends are outside waiting for you."  
  
"Ok, thanks mother," said Sakura.  
  
"No problems," replied Nadeshiko as she went out of the room. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko went into the room while Sakura folded the wet clothe, and put it on the young man's forehead.  
  
"Need help Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Why don't you guys go home? Tomoyo you need to rest; Chiharu you have to look after the kids, and Naoko, you're getting married soon, so there's a lot to prepare for," stated Sakura.  
  
"Sure?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Ok, if you're sure. See you later Sakura," said Naoko.  
  
"Bye you three!" said Sakura.  
"Bye!" replied the three girls.  
  
Sakura turned towards the young man, just in time to see him stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and then turned to face her. Sakura was lost into the depths of his amber eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" the young man managed to croak out.  
  
"You're in my house," answered Sakura, as she poured him a cup of tea.  
  
Sakura helped the young man, sit on the hard wooden bed. He gratefully accepted the drink, and gulped it down. Sakura lowered him on the bed carefully.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm Li Xiao Lang," he answered.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Sakura," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Likewise," was his reply.  
  
"What happened to me? All I remember was me falling and landed on something," questioned Li.  
  
"Uhhh.you landed on me actually," answered Sakura.  
  
"I landed on.WHAT?! I landed on you!" said Li, quite bewildered.  
  
"Yes.anyways, now that you are well.awake, who are you?" inquired Sakura.  
  
"I already told you Li Xiao Lang," answered Li, a bit impatiently.  
  
"Yes I know that, but what is your social status? And who are your parents?"  
  
"I'm the Em-" said Li, stopping himself in time. 'I nearly gave way to my identity.'  
  
"I'm the head general of the Emperor's army," concluded Li.  
  
"Oh ok. At least that explains why you have so many cuts and bruises," Sakura nodded.  
  
Li studied the young girl in front of him. She was quite beautiful, and caring, since she looked after him. 'Did she look after me?' Li asked himself.  
  
"I bandaged your wounds. I hope they aren't too tight," said Sakura, answering his question without even realising it.  
  
"Yeah, they're not too tight," replied Li.  
  
"You should get some rest. Are you hungry? I'll make some congee for you if you want," asked Sakura, getting up, and taking the medications and tub with her. [[A.N: Congee is rich porridge.]]  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks. I'll just rest for now," replied Li, with a smile.  
  
Sakura smiled softly at him, and went out of the room. Li watched the door close behind her, and closed his eyes. He absent-mindedly pulled the blanket over him, and saw Sakura. 'Why am I thinking about Sakura? I just met her,' Li asked himself.  
  
So many things the young Emperor didn't understand. He doesn't understand love, and he doesn't really express his feelings. And he definitely doesn't understand women. Maybe this young girl can change him. Just.maybe.  
  
Hey peeps! It's me again. What do you think? Sucks? Or is it great? So please review & tell me. If I don't get a lot of reviews, it means you guys don't like it. =( & I guess I won't continue it. It goes the same for my other two fanfics. Check them out if you like. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! *^-^* Ja! 


	4. Understandings of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, coz CLAMPS owns it.  
  
I'll like to thank the following peoples 4 reviewing ch 2 & ch 3! *^-^*  
  
animemistress419, Sapphire Melody, AnimeObsessionFantasy, S+S-fan, Toadzg1, Angel with luck, sweet-captor, Dragonstar03, Jade-Rain-Star, Endlesslove, Summerheat, Star Cherry, Twilight-star1, Sakura_li. Ok, I want to thank these following peoples for reviewing the last chapter: Durian, Avelyn Lauren, Sakume Nohara, Sweet-captor, Kawaiitenshisakura, Dragonstar03, Sakura_li, S+S-fan, Animemistress419, Toadzg1, Sakura, Blossom12, Sapphire Melody Ok on with the story! *^-^* ~*~[[Chapter 3: Understandings of Life]]~*~  
  
Sunlight filtered through the wooden pane window. The Kinomotos used a type of sturdy straw to make the window. They would prop the window on two sticks to let fresh air into the room. Li stirred, and awoken, to find himself in an unfamiliar place.  
  
'Where am I?' he mentally asked himself. Then he remembered the events of yesterday. The war, the battle, and a young green-eyed beauty. 'My army! Are they alright? My mother must have heard about my disappearance. Did Zhung Ting invade this city?' Li panicked. 'I need to get out of here!'  
  
Li tried to sit up, but to no avail. He was injured pretty badly, and it would take at least 3 months to get better. Li sighed to himself, and hated this feeling of dread and hopelessness. He couldn't even protect his country, or his people, or his family. 'I'm hopeless, I shouldn't be the Emperor of China.' Li was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the door creak open to reveal the green-eyed beauty.  
  
"Good morning Li! How are you feeling?" greeted Sakura.  
  
"Good morning Sakura. I'm fine, just aching," replied Li.  
  
"You'll get better soon. Anyways, I brought breakfast for you, it's not a lot, but should be enough," said Sakura, while setting down the tray, and picking up a bowl of congee, and bringing it to Li.  
  
"It's not what you would eat at home. But we're not exactly wealthy, so this is what we eat. If you're not use to it, I could get-" Sakura babbled.  
  
Li interrupted Sakura. "It's fine Sakura. I'm getting sick of what I eat at home anyways."  
  
"Really? Are you sure, because my mother can fix something else."  
  
"It's fine, I'm not fussy. Don't worry Sakura, you're helping me this much already," said Li, showing her all his bandages.  
  
"It was nothing. Anyone in my place would do the same," said Sakura, smiling.  
  
"Here, I'll feed you. You shouldn't move too much, or your wounds will open more."  
  
"Ok," said Li, uncertainly. Li hasn't really be fed anything by anyone, besides when he was a little kid. Sakura smiled, and brought a spoonful of congee in front of her, and blew on it, to cool it down.  
  
"Open up," she said. Once Li opened his mouth, she popped the spoon into his mouth, and fed him the contents. She did the same thing to every spoonful of hot congee, until the whole bowl was finished.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Nope. I wouldn't mind anymore, if you fed me each time," said Li cheekily.  
  
Sakura was placing everything on the tray, and turned her back to Li and blushed. "You're a grown man Li. I'll continue to feed you like a little child until your wounds have healed. After that, you're feeding yourself!" retorted Sakura. And with that said, she left.  
  
Li smiled to himself, and then frowned. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't get use to this, because I'll leave soon enough. Once I'm well that is. But I'll remind myself to help this family once this whole issue is out of the way.'  
  
Li could only think about his stay at the Kinomotos'. Sakura was a nice young lady, unlike those snobby princesses that the Emperor always meets. She was caring, and considerate. The princesses will only look after him because they want the title of the Empress. They only saw the wealth and title, but Sakura doesn't judge people by their appearance. 'She will do a nice Empress,' Li thought, smiling. And with such a comforting thought, he fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Sakura leaned against the door to Li's room. [[A.N: temporary room I should say.]] She was still holding the tray, and had a flushed look on her face. 'I can't believe he said that to me. Did he really mean it?' Sakura thought.  
  
She sighed, and went to wash the bowl, and spoon. She saw her mother in the kitchen, holding a piece of paper. Nadeshiko looked up and saw her daughter. She motioned her daughter to sit on the bench beside her. Sakura looked at her mother rather confused, and set the tray down in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong mother?" Sakura asked.  
  
Her mother sighed, and showed her the piece of paper she was holding. It had a drawn picture of Li, and a reward for finding him. It was the Queen's order, and she wanted to find her son.  
  
Sakura's hands started to shake. "H-he's t-t-the EMPEROR!" Sakura said/shouted.  
  
"Yes Sakura. Do calm down," said Nadeshiko, while holding her daughter's hand.  
  
"We cannot let him know, that we know. Sakura, I'm going to ask you to do something for me."  
  
"What is it mother? I promise to do whatever you tell me to," said Sakura looking at her mother. Her mother had a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
"You need to take the Emperor back to the capitol."  
  
"I need to WHAT?!" exclaimed Sakura. "You can't be serious! It's so far away! It'll take months to get there. Why me? Can't Eriol and Takashi take him there?"  
  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something. I kept this from you long enough," started Nadeshiko.  
  
"What is it mother?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You're a princess Sakura. I never did tell you the truth why we became so poor. You were too young to understand, but now you're old enough to be told," said Nadeshiko, looking sadly at Sakura. Nadeshiko took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Sakura looked surprised, and then laughed. "Mother you're joking right? Me a princess? Come on, stop joking around!" Sakura looked at her mother, and saw the expression on her face, and stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"You're not joking are you mother?"  
  
"Why would I start joking about such a serious matter Sakura? It's more serious than you think. Now listen carefully to each word I say. I want you to remember and never forget."  
  
Sakura gulped and listened intently to her mother. "Your father's family was very rich, and possess some magic. They were related to the powerful magician Clow Reed. Clow Reed made cards called Clow Cards. They are quite powerful, and cannot land in the wrong hands. Your grandmother took great care of them, and made sure they were hidden in a safe place. But somehow, information about the Clow Cards leaked, and many people tried to steal them. Your father was quite young and didn't know why people want to go to their house and steal cards. He didn't understand the power of the cards.  
  
One peaceful night, people with strong magic attacked your father's house. Your aunties and uncles tried to fight off their attackers, but to no avail. They died in the process of trying to stop their attackers. Your grandparents took your father to a secret trap door, and gave him the deck of cards. They told him to protect the cards, and let nobody know about the cards. Your grandparents told him not to come out no matter what. Your father was scared and listened to his parents. He stayed in the secret compartment for two days without food or water. He came out to find his whole family had died.  
  
He was quite shocked, he mourned for months on end. My family visits them once a year. We went to visit them to find the place a wreck, and my parents only found your father alive. He buried them with his bare hands, and kneeled in front of the graves for days.  
  
My parents and I stayed at his house for quite a while. My mother nurtured him back to health, and I tried to make him happy. It was quite painful to see such a young boy carry so much burden upon his shoulders. He use to stay in his room, unless he had to eat or something. He finally accepted the deaths of his family, and vowed in front of the graves to protect the cards, and pass the cards onto his children, as well as to be happy.  
  
He grew up happy and healthy, and we eventually fell in love," said Nadeshiko, and she had a dreamy look in her eyes, when she said the last few words of the sentence.  
  
"Father had such a painful childhood! It's such a sad story," said Sakura. Her eyes grew misty. 'I could never live if my whole family died!' Sakura thought.  
  
Nadeshiko stood up and brought out the deck of cards, including a tiny key. "You have to change the cards to Sakura cards. You are their new mistress," said Nadeshiko. Sakura look through the deck, and looked at the key. The key looked like any other normal key, except, on the top of the key, it had a circle with a star in the middle, and wings on the circle itself.  
  
The cards suddenly glowed and surrounded Sakura. She concentrated on the cards for a while, and then a blinding flash appeared. Nadeshiko closed her eyes, and after the blinding flash disappeared, she found the Clow Cards had turned pink.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to find the cards had turned to a different colour, and are now floating back into a neat pile, on the wooden table. "I suppose they are Sakura cards?" said Sakura rather confused.  
  
"Yes I suppose they are too. Well, you have them to protect you, so you don't have to worry. I still have to teach you how to use your magic," stated Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko took her daughter outside, and taught her everything she knew. She taught Sakura the incantation to activate the staff, and how to use the cards. Sakura was quite tired in the afternoon.  
  
"I have to bring Li lunch," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, it's lunch time. I'll go cook some more food. I ran out of ginger though. Can you go to the Hiiragazawa and ask them for some please?" asked Nadeshiko. [[A.N: Is that how you spell Eriol's last name?]]  
  
"Of course mother," smiled Sakura. Then she frowned, "Mother what about Li when he wakes up?"  
  
"I'll watch over him. He'll be fine," reassured Nadeshiko.  
  
"Ok, thanks mother," smiled Sakura.  
  
"No worries," was her reply.  
  
Sakura walked over to the Hiiragazawa's house, and knocked on their gate. Eriol came to the door. He greeted her with a smile and a hug.  
  
"Sakura, what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"My mother wants to borrow some ginger to cook lunch," said Sakura.  
  
"Ah, ginger. Yes we have some. Just wait please. If you want to talk to Tomoyo, she's in her room," smiled Eriol, as he walked off to get ginger for Sakura.  
  
"Ok, thanks," said Sakura, as she walked into the house. It was quite dim, as they didn't have any opening in the roof.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
Sakura walked into Tomoyo's room, to find her sitting up in bed, doing embroidery. "Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo, as she was trying to get up.  
  
"Tomoyo don't move!" said Sakura sternly.  
  
"I'm fine. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm that fragile!"  
  
"I know, but still," protested Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked over to her childhood friend and hugged her. "How are you Tomoyo?" inquired Sakura.  
  
"Quite fine. I'm nearly dued. Can't wait to see what the baby looks like," smiled Tomoyo, while rubbing her belly affectionately.  
  
"The baby will be absolutely beautiful. If it's a girl, she'll be beautiful like her mother. And if it's a boy, it'll be handsome," smile Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "I hope so Sakura. I really hope so!"  
  
Eriol went into Tomoyo's room to find the two girls chatting away happily. Eriol smiled. 'The baby is going to be beautiful, because the baby's mother is absolutely beautiful. It doesn't matter to me if we have a daughter or a son. The baby will be a angel,' thought Eriol.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ladies. Sakura I have the ginger you asked for. Now I'll leave you two."  
  
Sakura stood up. "It's ok Eriol. I have to leave anyways. I'll talk to you later Tomoyo. My mother wants her ginger as soon as possible. It is very nice to see you both again," said Sakura, while hugging both Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Thanks Eriol!" said Sakura.  
  
"No worries, my pleasure as always," smiled Eriol, while bowing. Both girls laughed at Eriol's gesture.  
  
"Bye!" waved Sakura.  
  
"Bye!" said Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Sakura went back home, and her mother cooked lunch. Sakura brought lunch to Li, as he was still weak. He was grateful that Sakura and her mother are looking after him. He understood the life they were living. They worked hard for their money, and they are still happy. They are content with what they have, and won't ask for more. He wished he lived this life.  
  
'At least I won't have so much pressure,' he thought and sighed. 'My journey isn't over yet, it just begun. I can't stay here forever. I have no money to start a new life, and I can't work. I thought it over. This country needs someone to govern it, and I'll do my job. I have to go back no matter what.'  
  
Another chapter done! *^-^* Why does Li change his mind so quickly? Well China needs an Emperor & he can't pretend to be dead. His mother will hunt him down. *gulps* Well, I wonder if Li & Sakura are going to have a tough journey? Want to find out? Well keep reading! Sakura still has her cards.  
  
P.S Special thanks to Avelyn for suggesting ideas 2 solve my font prob! *^- ^* & to Star Cherry 2! Also, I'm having uploading probs! *cries* Oh wells.=( I'll answer S+S-fan's question: zai zheng means bye in mando. 


	5. Falling in Love with the Enemy?

DISCLAIMER:I dun own CCS coz CLAMP does! *sniff sniff* I would like to thank those who reviewed!  
  
Munequita: Thanx for reviewing! I fixed up da problem I hope you've enjoyed da chappie^^  
  
Sakume Nohara: I'm glad u like my fic! Thanx for reviewing!^^ I'm sowwi that I couldn't update sooner   
  
Hikari Mizu: Thanx for telling me how to spell Eriol's last name..so confusing hehehehe Fankies for reviewing 2! ^^  
  
Dragonstar03: Fankies for reviewing n I'll try 2 update faster  
  
Kimusume kaoru: I'm glad u like my story! *^-^* Fankies for reviewing!  
  
Toadzg1: I'm glad I'm doing a good job so far. ^^ Fankies for reviewing!  
  
Twilight-star1: Xiao Lang didn't run away lolz He got *cough cough* beaten by Zhung Ting. He fell fwom da sky...lolz..Thanks for da encouragement!!^^  
  
BubblyBoo: It would b quite funni if Zhung Ting was on his throne Hehehe *plots evil plans wit BubblyBoo* lolz Fankies for reviewing!  
  
Animemistress419: Li has magic too. But his magic is weak. I'll reveal the secret behind that later in the story! ^^  
  
Pink3Butterfly: Fankies for telling me what Eriol's last name is. It can b very confusing to spell. *sweatdrop* lolz Fankies! *^-^*  
  
Sakura-Blossom12: I hope u enjoy this chappie! Fankies for reviewing! ^^  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura: I'll try 2 update faster! ^^ Fankies for reviewing.  
  
MagicKnightNancy: I hope u were able to read da previous chappie!  
  
Rushyuo: Fankies for reviewing! ^^  
  
And if I didn't mention your name, I'm sowwi.  
  
P.S Dun bash me! *hides behind Shield* I noe I didn't update soon enough, but I had writer's block. Plz forgive me! I dun fink dis chappie is really good coz of writer's block. Newayz, on wit da story..  
  
~*~[[Where Kero is...]]~*~  
  
Beneath a trap door in a run down house, a yellow loin looking 'thing' yawned and stretched. It's gaze rested on it's surroundings, and then it looked horrified.  
  
"Where am I? What is this run down place? Where is my master? Where is FOOD?!" Kero said.  
  
Kero the guardian of the Clow book, which is now known as the Sakura Book, flew around in desperation.  
  
"Kami-sama (Oh my God)! I need to get out of this horrible place. He flew near the trap door, and tried to push it open without any improvement.  
  
Kero's stomach growled, and he fell down, and muttering, "Food, must get food...must get food."  
  
~*~[[Sumwhere else....]]~*~  
  
Sakura listened to her mother talk about the Clow Book guardians, and wondered what the Keroberos [[did I spell it right??]] and Yue would look liked. Her mother said that Keroberos looked like a winged lion when it was in its true form. And for Yue, well he looked like any other human, except he had wings and magical abilities.  
  
"Why aren't my guardians with me mother?" asked Sakura. She was rather curious and thought it was quite strange that they aren't by her side guiding her.  
  
""Well Keroberos is still at your father's house. And he didn't know where Keroberos was resting. Therefore, he's still there, which the house is probably in ruins now," explained Nadeshiko. She watch her daughter ponder on the answer, as she took the new information in. Her daughter was quite a fast learner in magic, and for that, Nadeshiko is grateful, as Sakura will fulfil her destiny to aid the young Emperor.  
  
"Ok, so I have to find father's old home. And it's near Shui Far Dow [[I made it up. Direct translation of that would be Water Flower Place.]] This is so much information to take in such an little amount of time mother!" complained Sakura, as she lay her head down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Yes it is. You are going to find your father's old house with the Emperor, and go to the Capitol from there."  
  
Sakura sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to find where the Emperor is. He said he went to the forest to chop wood...if he succeeded that is."  
  
Nadeshiko laughed, and nodded her head. "Ok, come back soon as dinner is going to be ready by then."  
  
"Yes mother," smiled Sakura, as she grabbed her woven basket, and set off to the forest.  
  
Sakura looked in awe at her surroundings. The forest never ceased to amaze her. The beautiful trees, and bamboo cover the whole forest in one big blanket. She saw a pair of nightingales fly overhead. She bent down to survey the little plants on the ground.  
  
'Hmm...I need to get more herbs,' thought Sakura, as she went to work. She picked leaves, shoots, roots and whole plants to take home. Then she heard horses hooves pounding against the hard ground. Sakura dashed into the bushes and hid.  
  
"You take that side while I take this side. You need to find that pathetic excuse for an Emperor NOW. I want him alive!" yelled an masculine voice.  
  
"Yes master," another masculine voice said. Then she heard a horse galloping away.  
  
"Where is the Emperor? Someone told me that he was seen in this area. Hmmm...if I was a weakling where would I hide?" said the masculine voice, hinted with amusement.  
  
Sakura carefully turned around. 'I need to get away from here this very instant!' Sakura thought panicking. There was a voice inside her head saying 'gogogogogog!!'. 'I know!' Sakura snapped at the voice.  
  
She carefully waddled around, making sure she didn't rustle any trees or step and break any twigs. When Sakura thought she was safe, who wrong can she get?  
  
SNAP! A twig beneath her broke. Sakura cursed under her breath, and hope that she wasn't spotted.  
  
"Whose there?" demanded the man. "Whoever you are, COME OUT NOW!"  
  
Being the stubborn girl she is, and fearing for her very life, she stayed where she was, without a sound, without a movement. She heard leaves rustling, and footsteps getting closer and closer...  
  
'Please don't let him see me! Please don't let him see me...' Sakura said over and over again in her head.  
  
"What do we have here?" said a man, with a hint of smugness in his voice.  
  
Sakura knew her prayer went unanswered, and she didn't move, nor did she heed to answer his question. Her head was bent down. And she hope she can pretend to be asleep or something; anything to make this unknown man go away.  
  
"A pretty young girl like you shouldn't be out here in such places," the man continued. "Are you DEAF or MUTE?!" he snapped. Sakura flinched at his tone inwardly.  
  
'He just gave me an idea. Pretend to be mute. Splendid idea.' Sakura thought, rather smirking.  
  
She grabbed a twig and pretends to be playing with it. As the man walked closer, she became more engrossed in the twig. Then a hand appeared before her and grabbed the twig off her. She stood up angrily, and glared at the person in front of her.  
  
The man in front of her was quite handsome. He has dark brown hair that was concealed in an army helmet; a well chiselled face and glittering golden eyes. Eyes that mesmerised her. She gawked at the man in front of her, and remembering her manners she closed her mouth and looked at the ground in front of her.  
  
"Are you DEAF or MUTE?!" he shouted at her. She continued to looked at the ground until he put his finger on her chin and made her look up at him.  
  
Sakura made herself smile a shy and sad smile, and then looked at him. He gave her a stern look, and waited for her answer. She gestured to her ear and made hand gestures to tell him she cannot hear. Then she gestured to her mouth to indicate that she cannot talk either.  
  
'Please believe me. I'm deaf and mute...deaf and mute...' Sakura chanted in her head.  
  
The man in front of her gazed deeply into her eyes, as if to find the truth. He finally let go of her chin, and plunged his hand into his army clothes. He pulled out a scroll to unfold a portrait of the...  
  
Emperor! 'Oh no. Is he looking for Xiao Lang too? Is he the Queen's soldier? If he is, why did he say pathetic excuse for an Emperor? Something isn't right here...'  
  
He gestured towards the scroll, then bent down to the ground, and grabbed a twig. He wrote some Chinese characters into the ground. Sakura also bent down to look at his writing. The Chinese characters read: 'Have you seen this person? The Queen has ordered me to search for him. If you have please tell me where he is.'  
  
She grabbed a twig and answered: 'Sorry, I haven't seen such a person. Maybe he left this area, because I haven't seen a stranger lurk in these areas.'  
  
'Are you sure?' The soldier wrote. He looked like he was the army general or something. 'Someone who has a high rank in the army', Sakura thought. She cocked her head to the side, and wrote, 'Yes I'm quite sure.'  
  
She was suspicious of this young man. The man looked at her reply then stood up. Sakura continued to write. 'What's your name?'  
  
The man looked at her question, and bent down and scrawled 'Zhung Geet' in the ground. Sakura liked his name. 'Zhung in his name means to improve, and Geet means famous. Nice name.'  
  
Sakura smiled at him, and wrote, 'Nice name. Mines Sakura.' Zhung Geet wrote, 'Your name is also nice. A very appropriate name for you.' Sakura blushed with this, and looked at him. He also looked at her and their eyes met.  
  
Sakura felt her heart beat louder, and she looked away blushing. He was still looking at her. 'Maybe she can help me find the Emperor. I'll be able to manipulate her easily enough. I'll just pretend to be in love with herm and then use her without her knowing. Only wimps believe in true love.'  
  
He smiled at her, and wrote, 'I must be going now. Hope to see you around soon.'  
  
'Yes, soon I hope. Good day.' Sakura wrote, then smiled at him. Zhung Geet stood up and smiled down at her, and walked to his horse, and rode away, leaving Sakura standing there watching his retreating back. Sakura then turned around, walking to the opposite direction in her search for Xiao Lang.  
  
So how was da chappie? Good, bad or could be better? Would Zhung Ting find Xiao Lang? What does he want with our Emperor? Is Zhung Geet going to fall in love with Sakura? Who is this Zhung Geet...why did he change his name? Wanna find out? Continue to read my fic n you'll find out all the answers to any questions you have. Plz leave a review! *^-^* 


	6. The Meeting of the Three Jewels Part 1

Argh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for updating 5 months later! I had school and exams and had to study..you guys been through the same stuff yeh? So you know how I feel. So much pressure!

Syaoran: You updated this so late Frosted Blossom, and you're asking the reviewers to forgive you? Pfft! Such lame excuses too!

Zhung Ting: I agree!

F.B: grabs hammer from behind her back Can you repeat what you said again?

_Syaoran & Zhung looks at each other and gulps_

S&Z: hehehe you know we didn't mean it...

F.B: Really? chases after the guys

Syaoran: Sakura!!!

Zhung: Mummy!!!

Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol appear.

Tomoyo: You sure Zhung is "normal"?

Sakura: Umm..I think so...

Eriol: He's just a bit childish, that's all.

Everyone glances at Zhung, and sees him crying. Everyone sweatdrops and falls over anime style.

F.B: sweatdrops Umm..o-k. Well then, let's continue with the story shall we?

Syaoran: You made him cry!

F.B: Pfft! Anyways...as I was saying..

Sakura: Frosted Blossom doesn't own CCS and only owns Zhung points to a sniffling Zhung

F.B mutters about something that she doesn't own Zhung.

I hope that was entertaining, if not, well I tried. By the way, if you find grammar and spelling mistakes please tell me in your review. Also if you want me to e-mail you, tell me in your review with your e-mail addy. Here my my thank yous!

Kawaiitenshisakura: I'm glad you liked the chapter Thanks for reviewing!

Wolf Jade: Yeah I hope Sakura does too..all revealed in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Fire: Yeah you got it right Thanks for reviewing!

Kura-chan: She is isn't she? I think that's what some people like about her. They think it's cute..lolz P Thanks for reviewing!

Cherry Jade: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too. Thanks for reviewing!

Hikari Mizu: Glad that chapter was good too Thanks for reviewing!

Ms. Kit: Glad you like my story Thanks for reviewing!

Alexsu: Hey! Thanks for reviewing

Joan ee: Thank you! Sometimes it happens, I don't know why. Anyways, thank for reviewing

Sakura-Blossom12: Thanks for the encouragement Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Cutekawaii: Thanks for reviewing!

Sweetest-Angel: I glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

BubblyBoo: Sorry to disappoint you. I wanted some connection between Sakura and the enemy, so that my later chapters made some kind of sense. Hope you like this chapter better! Thanks for reviewing!

Momocolady: Glad you like my story too! Thanks for reviewing!

Hitaru: I named the story 'Did You Drop From The Sky' because at the time I didn't know what to call it. So I thought up a funny idea how SS would meet, therefore calling it what it is called. Thanks for reviewing!

MagicKnightNancy: Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Toadzg1: lolz. Thanks for reviewing!

Q: Thanks for reviewing!

Sweet-captor: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Lexi-Aarons: Thank you for the compliment! That meant a lot to me I hope to be a great author like yourself Thanks for reviewing!

Ionus: Hello dear friend I don't mind your pickiness as I forgot some traditional customs of the Ancient Chinese. But this story is kinda out of character and culture, but thanks for reminding me! And thanks for the ideas! Thanks for reviewing too!

You guys made me the happiness author alive! gives everyone a plushie of their choice If I could hug you all I would give you guys the biggest hug ever!! Thank you!!! If I didn't mention you, I may have received your review after I posted up a new chappie. So please forgive me, and thank you for your reviews too!

Oh by the way, I had a flame for one of my stories...either this one or another one. I accepted what the flamer said, but what made me delete the review was the criticism of other reviewers' taste and how they were such n such. I don't accept this kind of comment, and if I receive any more reviews like this, I will delete them. So I would appreciate if people will criticise me as an author, because that's acceptable for reviews...no-one is here to criticise fellow reviewers. So please refrain from doing so. Thank you.

Anyways, on with the brighter side of things...the story...

...·¦¦·......·¦¦·......·¦¦·......·¦¦·...

**The Meeting of the Three Jewels Part 1**

Zhung Ting paced impatiently in his rented tavern room, waiting for news of the despicable Emperor. He growled under his breath as he though of the Emperor. How could the Emperor slip through his fingers so easily without being found by his spies and soldiers? Zhung clenched his fingers into a first and punched the wooden table near him, causing the table to break into two.

"Where are you hiding, you little wolf? I can't let you slip through my fingers again! You hear?! NEVER!" he yelled at the wall in front of him, wishing it was the Emperor so he can kill him right this moment. He turned and looked out the window in exasperation. The local civilians below were going about their business. Some were gazing at items sold at stalls that littered the main street. Among these civilians lived the Emperor of China.

'_Sakura too.._' a voice echoed in his head. 'Sakura. Yes, Sakura. I can lead her here, and make her say things she swore with her life to keep.' Zhung smirked, and calmed down a bit. But something nagged at him, which he couldn't interpret.

A knock sounded at the door, and he barked a 'come in'. A rustle of material and the smell of flowers filled his senses. He abruptly turned around and his gaze rested upon a beautiful woman. Her chesternut hair was elaborately made into two twisted loops and a few strands framed her face. Her gaze entranced him with their extraordinary colour; the colour of smoky quartz. It's a pretty brown jewel. Such a beautiful brown that no word would do justice to its beauty.

She put down the tray of food he had ordered and turned back to leave. A jolt of desire pulled at him, that he swore to himself that he cannot let this beautiful creature escape him. The troublesome thoughts of the Emperor were momentarily forgotten in the midst of glancing at the goddess in front of him.

Before he could stop himself he yelled out, "Wait!"

"Yes?" she turned around with her hand on the door.

"How much do I owe you?" he spoke the first thing that popped into his head.

"50 taels. You may pay when you leave, or now if you prefer."

He walked close to the goddess in front of him, and whispered in her ear, "I'll pay after we become acquainted."

He felt her tense from their closeness, and moved in sliding his arm around her waist. He felt her struggle but he became too absorbed with assaulting her with kisses.

Chiharu tried to pry herself from this man's grasp. She heard somewhere that he was the enemy's army commander. And _she_ certainly did not like to mingle with the enemy nor betray her husband with this bastard.

Before Zhung could strip the goddess of her meddlesome clothing, a knock sounded at the door, and Chiharu saw the opportunity to escape so she threw him off her, using a technique that Li taught her when she went over to visit the Kinomotos. She scrambled to the door, pulled it open forcefully and scrambled into the hall.

...·¦¦·......·¦¦·......·¦¦·......·¦¦·...

Meiling walked along the busy street of Gordon, glancing at the items sold in the stalls, ranging from jewellery to vases. She then remembered her main objective of her visit to Gordon, to see her master. She always wondered what she really saw in the man that would actually make her work for him. Maybe it was because of that fateful day...Meiling's mind wandered off to another world not looking where she was going. The loud noises that surrounded her melt into silence.

It wasn't until she bumped into someone that she noticed that she didn't look where she was going.

"Du bu chi," apologised Meiling, as she glanced at person in front of her. Her arm was held by the man in front of her, and she was stupefied. He was very handsome indeed, with messy brown hair and dark amber eyes. He was head taller than her, and had a pretty good built body.

'Not bad,' she inwardly said to herself as she eyed the man.

"Du bu chi," Xiao Lang said to the red eyed young lady. She was quite pretty with an athletic body and ruby red eyes. He noticed that he still held her arm when she bumped into him, and quickly let go.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's ok," they both said at the same time, and laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going," Meiling said to the handsome man in front of her, and blushed.

"It's ok, I didn't see you either so I'm in the wrong too," smiled Xiao Lang.

Meiling smiled somewhat brightly, and bid her departure. Xiao Lang found something fall from Meiling's dress. Xiao Lang glanced at the emblem in his palm. He stared at the bold words that stuck out that stared at him in his face. A.N: I dunno wat u call that rectangular metal badge thing, which states who they are, and which 'group' they are.

'She's part of Zhung's army,' he thought, as he picked it up and was about to hand it back to the red eyed lady, when she disappeared from his sight.

"Hey! Are you going to move or what?!" a guy yelled rudely, who was cart-wheeling bags of rice.

"Sorry," muttered Xiao Lang, as he pocketed the crucial evidence that Zhung was after him.

Sighing, Meiling continued her search of the tavern her master was currently staying in. She gripped her sword tightly as the hairs of her neck stood up. She turned around and saw no one following her, but it was hard to tell as the crowd grew thicker around the street.

She tried to shrug off the feeling and headed towards the tavern. Someone was definitely following her.

"Need help miss?" asked a waiter. A.N: They dressed in lower class clothing. Just normal and plain clothes.

"No thanks, I'm looking for someone by the name of Zhung Geet," replied Meiling.

"On yes. He's upstairs in room 3, would you like me to show you the way?"

"Yes please," smiled Meiling.

As she and the waiter ascended the stairs, she though about the possible punishment she was going to get for failing to find the Emperor. She cringed at the thought of another whipping...or something worse.

"That's the room miss," pointed the waiter at the pretty wooden door.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Meiling knocked on the door, and was about to open the door when someone else jerked open the door and ran out of the room.

She peeked in the room to find her master dusting himself off and then looked up at her. "Meiling," he said without any emotion.

Zhung Ting saw Chiharu dash out of the room, and found his most trustworthy spy standing at the door looking at him. The only thing stopping him from taking her instead was the idea of her pregnant with his child while trying to track down the Emperor. That would be meddlesome indeed. She kneeled down in front of him and bowed, saying, "Master."

"Stand," he said harshly. She has grown prettier since he last saw her; though barely seventeen she had a wonderful shapely body, and beautiful ruby eyes. Her raven hair was done in two simple buns at each side of her head, with golden pins embedded in them. She was dressed in a pale red coloured dress with a cloak covering her from cold. A.N: A dress that the Ancient Chinese women/girls wore was like a long wrap top with a belt like material thing tied around their waist.

Her fiery eyes bore into his, and he asked, "Have you any news?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"Then work faster!" Zhung snapped.

Meiling didn't flinch nor did her gaze waver, as she replied, "Yes master."

"Good, you may leave now," he said and turned his back to her.

Meiling hesitated, then shook her head and left. She thundered down the stairs feeling annoyed at being dismissed so casually. A few heads turned her way and she just ignored them.

'I'm _his_ best spy! That's not how he's supposed to treat me! The stupid beeeeep beeeeeep!! I'll show him, if it's the last thing I do,' swore Meiling, as she hailed the waiter impatiently.

'But where do I start?' thought Meiling, as she gently placed her sheathed sword on the table. As her mind wandered again, a pair of male voices spoke in low voices at a table near hers.

"I hear we are being invaded! It's best if we all leave here! The enemy lives among us, and before we know it, our people will die in great numbers! We must leave **_tonight_**!" whispered one of the male voices.

Meiling's attention snapped back to earth immediately after hearing such a comment.

'Talk about low profile! Everyone knows Zhung Ting wants to invade this Kingdom. So power hungry...although to him it's a strength, it's his weakness. Letting everyone is this village to be aware of his plans. The shame to work for him! If only I didn't owe him that stupid debt,' commented Meiling.

Her train of thoughts were once again broken by a voice.

"What would you like miss?" asked the waiter as he gazed admiringly at her.

"I would like choy with stir fried pork noodles," said Meiling.

"Ok, please wait a few moments."

"Thanks," she smiled at the waiter.

...·¦¦·......·¦¦·......·¦¦·......·¦¦·...

Sakura called on another card to work with. She's been doing this for the past two weeks, and she was getting quite bored and tired from all the 'exercise'.

"Mother can I please rest? I've been doing this every day for the past two weeks!" whined Sakura as she looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Sakura you may have a break, but I wouldn't allow you to rest another day! You must do your duty, and leave tonight immediately! I've heard a rumour that the enemy lives among us! And _that_ leaves you no time to be lazy!" Nadeshiko said in a low voice.

Sakura sighed as she changed her star wand into a sword with the sword card. 48 card spirits watched as their mistress used their fellow card to cut right through a big boulder, sitting near the river.

Her mind wandered off to yesterday when she met that man, Zhung Geet. She did eventually find Xiao Lang safe from harm, but something nagged at her.. A.N: Everyone is being nagged in this chappie lolz P

"That's great Sakura! You're handling the cards pretty well. I'm so proud of you!" beamed Nadeshiko, gazing at her youngest daughter.

"What cards?" queried a voice that hid in the shadows of the forest trees.

Nadeshiko and Sakuras' faces paled at a rapid pace as the person in the shadows came out.

Dun dun dun dun!! dramatic drum rolls My first cliffhanger. Have I got you guys hanging off your seats? I should be able to update faster during these weeks, as my holiday is coming up soon. I've had exams and such during the past 2 weeks, and school has taken much of my time.

Who's the person who hid in the shadows? Will their secret be revealed, leading to their doom?

Well, please leave a review! I'm hoping to achieve _at least_ 100 reviews for this story. When the story reaches it's 100th review I'll be really happy!

Also, I would hope you guys would check out Ionus's story, A Magic Story. It's a great story of James and Lily, which I read before my friend Ionus posted it up here. I actually encouraged him to do so, as it is a great story that I hoped everyone would enjoy and review. I know I did. Please check it out. Thankz.


	7. Mystery Thickens

**F.B: Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm celebrating coz I've got over 100 REVIEWS! throws confetti and does a little dance YAY! gives everyone plushies Onto the story, more author notes below…**

**Mystery Thickens**

Meiling walked indecisively, as she pondered where the Emperor could be hiding. She sighed, as she bowed her head down in frustration.

'Zhung Ting is not a very patient man, how am I suppose to find the Emperor!' Then her thoughts wandered to the amber eyes man she bumped into this morning, and blushed.

'At least something went right this morning,' Meiling thought with a sigh. She decided to go to the Ting's Lair to get some information from her most trusted sources. Arriving at a well built tavern, Meiling stepped in and looked around, till her gaze settled on a young man.

Striding towards him, she smiled and said, "Long time no see Eriol. How are you dear friend?"

Azure eyes smiled in return, replying, "I'm very well thank you. And you?"

"Quite well," as she slid onto the wooden stool. It was intricately carved into the most finest detail. Well, considering that Ting swallowed up two kingdoms already, he could afford anything.

"What brings you here on a fine morning like this?" Eriol said, capturing Meiling's gaze in his own.

Eriol, the young magician who is to become a father in a mere three weeks, with a wife sitting at home looking after her unborn child.

Who would have thought that he worked for Ting for many years, and those years to come.

Holding the white china cup, and watching the tea leaves to swirl to the bottom, Meiling lowered her voice and replied, "Ting wants to know the Emperor's whereabouts. Know anything? Anything at all. He is getting quite restless."

Eriol raised the hot liquid to his lips, and sipped thoughtfully. "There is a young man. I have never seen him before in this area. He lives…near us." Eriol felt panic poke and prod his calmness and imbalanced his nerves. What if it was Xiao Lang? This wasn't good.

Sensing something amiss, Meiling stared at Eriol, which only enhanced the nervousness that wrecked havoc to his inner mind. Pulling himself together, he made sure to have a calm façade, Meiling caught onto things too well. That is probably why she is Zhung Ting's most trusted spy.

"How near?" Meiling asked. "And what does he look like?"

Glancing at the young lady nonchalantly, disguising his adrenaline rush, he calmly spoke. "I'm not sure how near. I only briefly glanced at this young man. He had black hair and medium built structure perhaps. Had a funny accent though…"

"Funny accent?" Meiling raised her eyebrow.

"Funny accent," confirmed Eriol. "Would you like some more tea, and perhaps a dumpling or two?"

"Thanks for the offer, but duty calls," joked Meiling lightly. Duty was integrated into their lives. Duty ALWAYS called.

Something was different about her friend. His eyes were EXTRA sparkly and mysterious.

Thanking him, and seeing his curt nod and warm smile which was greeted with one of her own, she left the tavern with more hope. Eriol said he lived near, so he couldn't be far away now, could he?

Manoeuvring around milling people who had come to the daily market for fresh food, Meiling walked on confidently. That familiar glint of determination settled firmly in her ruby red eyes. She WAS going to find him, no matter what.

Sakura saw a tall man, with flowing white robes walk out of the darkness of the trees. She faced a handsome young man, with WHITE hair, and cold icy blue eyes. This brought chills down her spine.

Nadeshiko moved in front of Sakura. "Who are you?" she asked the young man.

"I am-" he started to speak in a smooth voice, when he was interrupted by sounds of horses and humans near by.

"People are coming," Sakura said stating the obvious.

"I am aware of that," said Yue in a bored tone. "I will hide us for temporary time. Come with me if you shall."

"Such cold politeness. Never knew they were a nice mix," Sakura muttered under her breath, not like the way this man was speaking to them.

Sakura and Nadeshiko decided to follow him, rather than be caught by whoever it was that was coming in their direction. Feeling an arm slip smoothly around her tiny waist, she felt wind go by and found themselves sitting on a branch.

"What-?" Sakura started to yelp in surprise. A firm hand closed around her mouth to force whatever she wanted to emit out of her mouth, down her throat.

She looked into those calculating icy blue eyes to find them giving her a stern look. Gulping, she turned her gaze below her and saw men clad in battle outfits. The swords resting on their belts glinted dangerously in the sunlight that filtered through the thick expanse of the trees. Orders barked out by the leader, saw the other men run in different directions.

The leader sat on a proud horse looking in the directions that the men ran. It was obvious he was searching for something. But what? Before Sakura could further ponder on this, Yue took off again.

Zhung Ting's head snapped in the direction noise was heard, to see something fly away.

'Probably a bird,' he thought. Using his heel, he sharply kicked his horse's flank to usher his horse to move through the forest. 'I felt a strong aura. I'm so sure…'

Sakura slumped to the ground in relief. Yue flied away from hairs breath of getting caught. She caught a glimpse of those golden eyes which seems so familiar.

"Now if I may continue where we let off," Yue drawled. "I insist on knowing where you found the Clow Cards." Yue crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking like a stern teacher scolding his pupils.

"I inherited them, and now they are Sakura Cards," explain Sakura. Yue gave her another penetrating stare, causing Nadeshiko to speak up.

"Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was suppose to look after them but met with an unexpected ending."

"Unexpected ending?" queried Yue with raised eyebrows.

"My father fell off a cliff and drowned in the waters below if you must know," snapped Sakura.

"Such attitude from the Mistress of the Cards," smirked Yue. "You should watch that sharp tongue of yours."

"As you shall watch your inquisitive nature," retorted Sakura. She couldn't stand his pestering nature about things. Her father's death upset her greatly, and she didn't want to endure the thought of thinking about it again.

"I'm deeply hurt **_Mistress Sakura_**," Yue replied coldly. He purposely emphasised Mistress Sakura.

Upon looking at the confusion etched across Sakura's face, Nadeshiko cut in before another sharp and witty remark came from Yue.

"This is one of your guardians Sakura. Remember?"

Realisation dawned upon Sakura's face. Ah yes, how can she forget those stories told about the Clow Cards. They spun a wonderful story for her childhood years.

"I remember. The Moon Guardian I presume?"

"Yes." Yue looked impatient and bored with this conversation, yet fascinated that this young girl child turned the cards into her own.

A loud bang alerted the three that someone came in the front gate.

"Ah! Am I interrupting a meeting or something?" a voice spoke. The sun reflected off those golden eyes.

"Because I intend you all to come with me and join me in a feast of victory. I have found where the Emperor is, and now the Card Mistress."

Horror was vivid on the faces of Sakura and her mother, as they saw a whole army swarmed into their house. Even Yue tensed up.

They were done for.

**F.B: Yeah I know I haven't updated more than a year. My grandmother died, and my muse didn't pay me a visit until now. I kinda knew what I wanted to write, but no chappies satisfied me. This one is still no really good, but anyhows, review please!**


End file.
